


The Secret That You Knew (but don’t know how to tell)

by meowvelous



Series: Warm Blood Feels Good [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crying During Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, How Do I Tag, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, i wrote this instead of working, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Gavin has served vampires as a "feeder" for twenty years. The arrangement is an obligation, nothing more. Sure, he wishes he could go back to a normal life, find a normal guy to settle down with. That's impossible, though.A chance decision one night binds him to a new vampire: the attractive, enigmatic Richard Arkay.But that doesn't mean the arrangement has to change, that there's anything more between them. At least, that's what Gavin keeps telling himself as the intimacy between them grows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Minor non-con, both in Gavin's backstory and in the first chapter. When he was 16 (which is the age of consent where I live, fwiw, but I know it isn't everywhere), he agreed to a bond with a vampire. At age 36, he enters into a new bond while in an addled state of mind when he isn't properly able to consent to it. However, when there's actual sex in chapter 2 and 3, everything is very consensual.
> 
> Also I guess there's some... possessive talk during sex?? But it's when they're in a healthy casual/sexual relationship, so, yeah.
> 
> For context, the story is based off the “Vampire Sorority Sisters” series by Rebekah Weatherspoon. In that universe, humans serve vampires as “feeders”. When agreeing to be fed on, the human enters into a bond with that vampire. 
> 
> After entering the bond, humans can only be fed on by that vampire or there’s deadly consequences. The bond’s magic means vampires are utterly devoted and loyal to their feeders; they adore them unconditionally. The bond makes the human trust the vampire and crave their company. 
> 
> When vampires feed on a human, it’s orgasmic for the human; “no pain, only pleasure”. Humans can drink the blood of their bonded vampire for extra stamina and to top up their own blood reserves without consequence. 
> 
> Vampires are the offspring of demons/fallen angels. Being a vampire comes with powers like shape shifting, empathy and telepathy, teleporting, etc. They can also modify the memories of humans in order to hide evidence of their existence. Vampires can’t go out in the sunlight unless they shift into an animal form. 
> 
> That's the basic gist of the lore and what you need to know for the story. Chapter 1 sets things up, and then chapter 2 and 3 are PWP.
> 
> If you think any additional warnings/tags are needed, or spot something that needs editing, please let me know in the comments or on twitter (I'm @thegr8atuin). 
> 
> Story title is from the song "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver.

Gavin took a seat in an uncomfortable plastic chair and looked around the circle. Some people were watching him while others chatted amongst themselves. When he cleared his throat, they quieted. “Hey everyone. We’ve got a good turnout today. I’m Gavin, and I’ll be leading the discussion. I see some new faces, so I’ll start things off by telling my story.”

Pausing, he took a sip of crappy coffee and grimaced. “Hey Tina, remind me to get a Keurig or something, this shit is foul.” She tipped an imaginary hat to him as laughter rippled through the group. Waiting until it died down, Gavin continued.

“When I was sixteen, my dad intervened in a bar fight and almost died. A Good Samaritan vamp was passing through and saved his life by turning him. My family was given the usual choice; become feeders, or forget about him.” People in the circle nodded along, familiar with this. “When you’re a stupid horny teenager, serving vampires seems sexy and exciting. I couldn’t sign up fast enough.”

“I went along with things, even joined a feeder fraternity when I went to college. There I found out it’s impossible to have a decent relationship when you’re attending weekly orgies.” More laughter. “I also met Tina,” He nodded towards her, she gave a small wave. “And her lady, Chloe. When Chloe saw how close the two of us were, she offered to bind me to a vampire she sired so I could join their household. I agreed, because when you’re faced with entering the adult world, you stick with what’s familiar.”

“That brings us to now. I’m thirty six. I’ve been a feeder for twenty years. I can’t leave, when it would mean losing a lifetime of memories. And my life isn’t bad. Even though my job is dangerous - I’m a homicide cop - Elijah, the one I serve, lets me keep it. He supports me financially and I get to live with my favourite people.” Gavin shrugged, rolling the cardboard cup between his hands.

“Doesn’t mean that I wish sometimes things could be different. That I could live a normal life, meet a nice normal guy to settle down with. That’s why I started this support group, because I figured there had to be other people who felt the same way.” Done with his speech, Gavin sat back. After exchanging a silent signal with him, Tina picked up the thread.

She spoke about meeting Chloe, and having to give up her family because she couldn’t tell them the truth about her girlfriend. How she loved Chloe but how hard it was to have to share her with other feeders. Tina ended by asking if anyone wanted to go next, and someone spoke up.

The meeting continued for an hour, with people sharing their experiences and frustrations. A few even lingered after things disbanded, seeking new masters because they were miserable with their current ones. Gavin took down their names and contact information, promising to look into it.

Finally, the last person left, and it was just Gavin and Tina. In the practiced movements of a routine, they stacked the chairs and cleaned up stray cups. After exchanging a nods with the vampire who was stationed outside the door to keep normies out, the two friends left the basement and exited the community center.

They walked to their car in comfortable silence, until Gavin turned the ignition and Tina spoke up. “You going to be okay with movie night tomorrow? It’s gonna be a big one, apparently. Guests from all over the place.”

Helpless not to, Gavin grimaced. Yeah, a movie would be playing from a projector. But said nights were really a communal feeding, and occasional orgy. The thrill of it had worn off for him in college. Nowadays, Gavin booked it back to his room after he finished feeding Elijah. “I’ll do my duty,” he replied, as he pulled the car out of the parking spot.

“Gavin…” Tina sighed. “You know you don’t actually have to serve Elijah any more. I’m sure he’d let you stick around anyway.”

“Yeah right.” Gavin snorted. “Since when did you know Eli to do _anything_ out of the goodness of his heart? Gotta earn my keep. At least I’ll get some orgasms out of it." He smiled ruefully, shrugging with one shoulder.

“You know…” She began slowly, a familiar tone in her voice.

“No!” Keeping his eyes on the road, Gavin shook his head. “Don’t you dare start that shit again, about me pledging to someone new. You know I want someone _normal._  I respect what you have with Chloe but that doesn’t mean I want it for myself.”

There was an awkward pause, before Tina sighed. “I hate seeing you so unhappy.”

Stopping for a red light, Gavin tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as he considered it. “I’m not _unhappy,_  exactly. Just… not happy. There’s a difference,” he added defensively, when Tina snorted. “Look, the group meetings help. Having you and Chloe helps. I’ll be okay.”

“If you say so. You know I love you, right?” She smiled, and he smiled back.

“Ew, gay,” Gavin deadpanned, and they both laughed. When he spoke next, there was a tinge of jealousy, wistfulness, to his voice. “Yeah, yeah, love you too. Look, don’t worry about me tomorrow, okay? Just enjoy feeding Chloe. At least one of us will be getting laid.” 

“Oh, believe me, I will.” Tina smirked. “God, when she bites me while she’s going down on me—”

“Yes, your sex life is incredible, we get it. Brag about it some more.” Despite rolling his eyes, Gavin was still smiling. “Smug is not a good look on you.”

“Excuse you, I’m goddamn adorable.” She shot back.

***

Wearing a robe, Gavin entered the movie room and looked around. There was the usual mix of people, including some vamps and their feeders who he knew from college. He exchanged nods with them as he approached Elijah, who was lounging on a chaise. “How did the meeting go?” Elijah asked, as he reached out to tug at the tie keeping Gavin’s robe closed.

Used to this, Gavin shrugged out of it until he was naked, before sitting beside Elijah. He’d learned the hard way that there was no use wearing clothes to these things, when everything was going to get covered in jizz anyway. “Fine. Any chance you can donate a decent coffee maker to the center? Pretty sure the one they use is from the fifties.”

“That can be arranged,” Elijah stroked a thumb up and down Gavin’s neck. “You know, Markus got an advanced screener of Madison Paige’s newest for tonight. You should actually stick around.”

“...Damn it.” He was actually tempted. Gavin was a fan of the director’s work, and she always chose interesting projects to take on. “That means you’ll have to wait on biting me for a bit, so I can focus and pay attention. You know I’m useless afterward.”

“Oh, I know.” Elijah smiled, amused and indulgent. “If the others show up soon, I’ll wait. If not, I’ll get a copy for you to watch later.” As he finished speaking, Chloe and Tina entered the room and walked over. With a nudge, Elijah directed Gavin so he was sitting between Elijah’s legs. Tina sat next to Gavin, while Chloe perched beside Elijah.

“And how are my two favourite men tonight?” Chloe asked, leaning over to kiss Elijah’s cheek and the top of Gavin’s head. She kept a hand comfortably on Tina’s neck, thumb resting against the pulse point.

“Fine.” Gavin shrugged, craning his neck to look at her. “I already got Tina to promise me, but you’re not going to try and set me up with anyone tonight, right?”

Squealing, Chloe started waving at two women who entered the room. “Oh, there’s Echo and Ripple! I’m so glad they were able to make it.” The couple approached, holding hands, and started getting caught up with Chloe and Tina.

For a moment, Gavin watched suspiciously, before leaning back. Reaching into the pocket of his robe, he pulled out his phone and started playing a game.

Over the next half hour, vampires and feeders slowly trickled in. A very blonde Swedish couple who annoyed the hell out of Gavin showed up to feed Elijah. Gavin tried to tune out the sound of their moans as the movie started up.

After about half an hour, he felt a nudge. Gavin looked up, and then tilted his head to the side. When Elijah’s fangs pierced his neck, the familiar surge of pleasure coursed through his body. Biting his lip to stay silent, Gavin shuddered through his first orgasm, untouched. As the feeding continued, so did the bliss, until Gavin had lost track of how many times he had came. As Elijah drew back, the feeling trickled off.

Boneless, Gavin slumped against Elijah’s legs. His dick twitched as he felt Elijah lap at the puncture marks until they were healed. He drifted for a while, lost in a potent mix of endorphins and haziness from blood loss.

Someone was speaking next to him. He dismissed it as unimportant until there was another nudge. Still loose and languid, he managed to roll his head over and look up. “What?”

Elijah nodded towards the man standing in front of them. “This is Richard. He wants you to pledge to him so he can feed from you. I can release you, if you want.”

Struggling to understand, Gavin squinted. Though everything was a bit fuzzy and dim, he could see how attractive Richard was. But there was something tugging at his mind, some reason for him to say no…

“Eli,” It was Chloe, who drew back from her own feeding to interrupt. She seemed concerned.

“It’s fine,” Elijah cut her off. “It’s Richard Arkay,” he stressed the last name, for some reason. The three vampires started talking, and Gavin once more lost track of what was happening.

He tuned back in when someone - Chloe - seemed to be saying his name repeatedly. “Gavin, hun,” She used a gentle hand to tilt his chin up. “This is Richard. He’s a friend of mine. He’ll take very good care of you, but only if you want to.”

Looking between them, Gavin nodded. “Okay.” If it was good enough for Chloe, it was good enough for him. He trusted her.

Elijah releasing him, and the ceremony that bonded him to Richard, took place in a blur. Then he was being carried across the room, and then there was more pleasure, and then he blacked out.

***

Someone was pounding on his door. “Fuck off,” he managed to slur. Christ, his head hurt. What happened last night? Gavin remembered the start of the movie - Elijah feeding on him - and then…? He thought, with distant mortification, that he might’ve cried at some point. Elijah was never going to let him live that down.

The knocking resumed.

Resigned, but still bitching loudly, he pulled himself out of bed and immediately staggered. There was some dizziness from being fed on, but it wasn’t as bad as usual. Had Gavin drank from Elijah? They usually didn’t bother with any of that.

Crossing his room felt like it took forever, but eventually Gavin managed to get to the door and open it. “What?” He snapped, squinting against the hall light.

The man standing there was vaguely familiar, though Gavin couldn’t place how or why he knew him. Greying hair, scraggly beard, a beer gut… He was a far cry from the usual specimen that vamps fed on. Or maybe he _was_ a vamp. Stranger things had happened.

As Gavin took him in, he realized the man had been talking, and he hadn’t heard any of it. “What?” Gavin repeated, totally lost. “Also, who the fuck are you?”

“Oh, for…” Pinching the bridge of his nose, the man sighed. “You don’t remember me. I’m Hank, from last night?”

“Did we fuck?” Gavin supposed that Hank was kind of handsome, if you were into that whole bear look. A not-so-surreptitious once-over confirmed the answer to be no, because if they _had_ fucked, Gavin would still be feeling it.

“Hah!” Hank let out a bark of laughter, finding that funny for some reason. “No, the brothers don’t like their toys to play with each other.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Get your shit packed, Richard wants you moved in by sundown.”

“What.” The name rung distant alarm bells in his head but there was no immediate comprehension.

“Jesus kid, you really were gone last night.” Gawking at him, Hank shook his head. “Do you seriously not remember bonding yourself to Richard? How long have you been a feeder for anyway?”

“Twenty years,” Gavin shot back, defensively. So he had a low tolerance for vamp venom. Whatever. He got by.

Hank let out a low whistle. “Twenty years and you still get that fucked up from a feeding? I don’t know if I pity you or envy you.”

Gavin gave him the middle finger. Then what Hank said fully sunk in. That Gavin had given up his allegiance to Elijah and bonded himself to someone else. Grabbing his robe from the back of the door and throwing it on, Gavin shoved past Hank and stormed down the hall. “Elijah!” He yelled, booking it to the vampire’s room. Trying the door and finding it was locked, Gavin started banging on it. “Elijah, you piece of shit, get _up_!”

There was noise from inside the room, and then the door was opened by a very rumpled (and very pissed) Elijah. “What Gavin?” He snapped. “It better be important.” In the background, the noise of the Swedish couple complaining about the interruption could be heard.

“Oh, boo hoo, I stopped you from getting your dick wet when you got plenty last night.” Gavin sneered, rolling his eyes.

“The point, Gavin,” Elijah practically growled through gritted teeth.

“You fucker, I can’t believe you pawned me off!” Incensed, Gavin jabbed at Elijah’s chest with his pointer finger. “What the fuck, huh? So much for loyalty and caring and all that shit. I’ve been your feeder for fifteen goddamn years, and this is how you repay me?”

As Gavin ranted, Elijah stared at him with growing realization. Then he turned to the shut door across from him. “Chloe,” Elijah yelled. “This is your problem.”

Distantly, Tina could be heard telling him to fuck off. A moment later, Chloe appeared in the hallway. “What is it?” She asked tiredly, taking in Elijah and Gavin (furious; both of them) and Hank (incredibly amused). “Elijah, please explain.”

Elijah made incoherent angry noises. Helpfully, Hank chimed in. “Gavin doesn’t remember bonding himself to Richard. He, uh, isn’t happy about it.”

“Holy shit, I’m going to have to move.” Horrified, Gavin’s eyes widened. “Where the fuck does Richard even live? No, never mind, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care, I’m not going.”

“What,” Another distantly familiar voice spoke from behind Hank. “Is going on?”

Taking a deep breath in and out, Chloe turned to Gavin. “Let me re-introduce you,” She said with a saint’s patience, gesturing to the new arrival, “to Richard. He’s an old friend of mine.”

Whirling around, Gavin scanned over Richard. Immediately, he was suspicious. Good looking guys like that were usually assholes, no exceptions. Though Gavin was starting to understand why his compromised self agreed to the transfer of the bond. “I don’t care what I said last night,” Gavin met those cool grey eyes, speaking very carefully. “I have a life here. A job. Friends, family. I’m not leaving.”

Slowly, Richard blinked, and then shrugged. “We own an estate that’s ten minutes down the road. I suppose we can live there for a time.”

“I’m not moving any of our shit,” Hank insisted, crossing his arms.

“No, of course.” Waving off his concerns, Richard gave him a tight-lipped smile. “That’s what movers are for. Though I will ask you to oversee things, since Connor and I won’t be able to.”

“That’s fair.” Unbothered, Hank nodded.

“What the fuck.” Appalled, Gavin turned to appeal to Chloe. “Seriously? How could you let me do this?”

“Gavin,” reaching out, she clasped both his hands in her own. “Richard is a good person, and he’ll be good to you. Please trust me when I say that we knew what we were doing, by introducing him to you and encouraging you to bond with him.”

“Plus,” Elijah chimed in. “If he _does_ hurt you, his head will be separated from his body, and everything he loves will be burned to ash. Understand?” Staring Richard down, Elijah coolly raised a single eyebrow.

“Gee, don’t you say the sweetest things.” Gavin deadpanned, causing Chloe to lightly bat at his shoulder in a silent reprimand.

“I understand,” Richard said to Elijah, with a solemn nod. “Gavin must be someone quite special to inspire such loyalty. And Gavin,” turning to face his new feeder. “I promise that you won’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you’re truly unhappy living with us, I’ll gladly transfer the bond back to Elijah.”

For a long moment, Gavin stared at Richard, considering. He didn’t remember much but… “Last night, was I with you?” With a grin, likely thinking of what took place, Richard nodded. From what Gavin did remember, last night was good. Very good. “…Fine.”

Chloe squealed, clapping her hands together. “Oh, I’m so excited for you!” She pulled Gavin down to kiss his cheeks and ruffle her hands through his hair. “You must keep in touch and tell me everything, we’ll have to have a housewarming party for you!”

Used to her affections, Gavin patiently endured them. “I will, I promise.” He took a step back, away from her. “I better go get packing then.” There was a reluctance there, which was part laziness, and part sentiment. This had been his home for fifteen years, after all.

“Do you need any help?” Richard asked. Thinking about it for a moment, Gavin shrugged. “Well,” the vampire seemed amused. “If you do, I’m sure Hank will be happy to lend you a hand.”

“Oh, will I?” Hank rolled his eyes but smiled good-naturedly.

“Naw, it’s okay.” Gavin waved away the offer. “I’ll be fine.” Belatedly, sheepishly, to Elijah and Chloe, “Sorry for waking you up.” With a nod to them, he turned and headed back to his room. Alone, he closed the door behind him and considered his surroundings. With a sigh, Gavin set to work packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin's first proper feeding.

Knocking, Gavin waited until he heard “come in” to open the door and enter the room.

It was the first time he had been in Richard’s private quarters and he took a moment to look around. The space was wide and modern, with light wood flooring, subdued wallpaper, and matching furniture in neutral tones. Most strikingly however, were the panels on the walls. They showed bright sunny photographs, lit by a warm light that simulated sunshine. Richard was reclining on a couch, reading a book. Using a bookmark, he closed the book, set it aside, and focused on Gavin. “How are you settling in? Is there anything else you need?”

“Eh, it’s fine.” Gavin shrugged as he undid the robe’s belt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. “Where do you want me?” He’d received a text from Richard that it was time for a feeding. Their first one together since the movie night, actually.

In response, Richard spread his legs and gestured for Gavin to come forward. “Sit,” he instructed, guiding Gavin by his hips until the other man was in his lap, straddling him.

As Richard moved towards his neck, Gavin glanced to the side, curious about what the other man had been reading. He spotted the book’s cover and gave a surprised laugh. “You read the Dresden Files? Seriously?"

Pausing in his actions, Richard smiled. “Yes, I find them quite entertaining. I enjoy the author's take on vampire lore, especially the white court. Are you a fan as well?”

“Um…” Slightly distracted by the feel of Richard’s breath against his neck, Gavin swallowed and held back a shiver. “Yeah, they’re great. Harry is a total mess but he’s also such a good guy. I just want him to be happy.”

“We’ll have to discuss them another time, I’d be curious to hear your thoughts on ‘Changes’. For now though… Are you ready?” Richard waited until Gavin replied in the affirmative before biting him.

Shuddering untouched through his first orgasm, Gavin bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. He gripped Richard’s shoulders, swaying slightly as the pleasure coursed through his body.

Drawing back, Richard nuzzled at his neck. “Don’t feel the need to hold back on my account. I want to hear you.” Stroking a hand up and down Gavin’s back, he resumed feeding.

“Haaaah… Shit, fuck.” Gavin’s hips started jerking in short, halting movements, wanting more contact. He let out as gasp as Richard pulled him closer, lining up their hips. Richard was hard, and for some reason that made Gavin groan and grind against him. Shit, it had been a long time since he’d been fed on so intimately. Elijah usually kept his distance during their sessions, since they didn’t have that kind of relationship.

As Richard licked at the puncture wounds, Gavin let out a shaky moan. “Can I—” He started, before stopping, unsure.

“What?” Richard’s eyes were luminous in the artificial sunlight. There was a small smile on his face and a smear of blood in the corner of his lips. His hand’s settled on Gavin’s hips, his thumbs resting against the bones there.

“Can I kiss you?” Gavin blurted out, before closing his mouth and flushing. “Shit, no, never mind, that’s stupid of me—” He stilled, and in response so did Richard

“Gavin,” Richard interrupted, voice devastatingly gentle. “I’d like that very much. But if you’re not comfortable with that, that’s okay too. Our feedings can be as physical or practical as you want them to be.” Leaning forward, he nipped at Gavin’s ear, before soothing the cut with his tongue. Gavin let out a whimper. “Personally,” Richard breathed, “I want to lick you open and then fuck you so hard that you forget your own name. And then when you come, I’ll bite you and make you lose your mind.”

“Holy shit.” Dazed, Gavin had to clear his throat a few times before he could continue talking. “That sounds good to me. I’d, um, have to do some prep before we do, but, yeah. We should definitely do that sometime.”

“Excellent,” Richard pressed a light kiss against Gavin’s neck, causing the other man to shiver. “For now…” Moving back, he brought a hand up to cup the back of Gavin’s head as he kissed him.

After their lips met, Richard licked his way into Gavin’s mouth. He used his teeth to gently tug at Gavin’s bottom lip, just shy of biting him, causing Gavin to make a needy noise in the back of his throat. As Richard fucked his tongue against Gavin’s, he resumed moving their hips until they were grinding together at the same rhythm.

Eventually, Gavin had to draw back with a gasp to catch his breath. When he did, he reached down to fumble at Richard’s pants. “C’mon, let me…” Gavin muttered urgently, finally managing to open them and draw out Richard’s cock.

Before he could do anything else, Richard gently batted Gavin’s hand away. Licking his own hand, he reached down and loosely grasped their dicks together. With the movement of his hand, Richard began mouthing at Gavin’s neck. He kissed and nipped, light and teasing but never breaking the skin.

“Ahh… hah. God.” Gavin gasped, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Shit, that feels so fucking good.” He could feel himself getting close, the urgency building as his mind grew scattered, focused solely on the goal of coming. “I’m gonna… I’m almost there.” Richard’s hand sped up, causing Gavin to gasp.

Just as Gavin’s orgasm started, Richard bit him again. Clutching Richard close to him, Gavin let out a loud, long groan. As he came, the pleasure built, folding in on itself, endlessly continuing. Distantly, he was aware of Richard making a low, almost growling noise in the back of his throat. Against his dick, he could feel it when Richard reached his own orgasm.

The aftershocks were still wracking through Gavin’s body as Richard withdrew his fangs and encouraged the punctures to close. Richard petted a hand through Gavin’s hair, muttering soothing nonsense as the other man shuddered.

Finally, it stopped and Gavin slumped against Richard, boneless. “Holy shit,” he said weakly, voice loose and languid. “I’m just gonna…” His eyes were already sliding close. Gavin felt them move, Richard arranging it so they were both lying on their sides.

“Sleep,” Richard instructed, warm and affectionate. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Letting go, Gavin drifted off to the reassuring motion of Richard’s hands running through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard fulfills his promise to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh too lazy to write an intro scene, but basically remember Richard's promise to rim Gavin and fuck him till he cries? Yeah, that's this chapter.

At the first touch of Richard’s tongue to his hole, Gavin made a high pitched whine, then squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit, sorry, it’s been a while,” he muttered, flushing with embarrassment.

“Don’t be sorry; I love the noises you make. How long has it been?” Richard asked, drawing back and using his thumb to trace circles on Gavin’s thigh.

“Um,” It genuinely took him a moment to remember, Gavin was so distracted, both by the touch and the anticipation of what was to come. “Fifteen years, give or take? Some fooling around since then but I got tired of that eventually, so… Yeah.”

“Oh honey,” Richard purred. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” he promised, resuming his attentions. He ran a fang over the curve of Gavin’s ass, and then nipped lightly, all without breaking the skin. A promise of what was to come.

Then there was the warm wetness of his tongue, the flat of it pressing against Gavin’s entrance. Richard drew back and returned, licking around the rim. Above him, Gavin made another noise, high pitched and mostly the harsh exhalation of breath. As Richard moved his tongue along Gavin’s perineum up to his balls, Gavin twitched, trying to both move away and towards the stimulation.

“Fuck, shit, sorry.” Gavin found himself apologizing again. Reaching above him, he grasped the bed frame, anchoring himself. He groaned at the hum Richard gave as the other man mouthed lightly at his cock.

“Don’t.” The light caught Richard’s eyes when he glanced up. “Don’t be afraid to move. If you’re not grinding against my face, I’m not doing my job right.” Whatever Gavin was going to say in reply got lost in a garbled noise as Richard fucked his tongue into Gavin’s hole in three strong thrusts. He went back to lavishing attention on the rim, flicking his tongue in and out.

“Ohhhh fuck.” Gavin looked down to see Richard sling one of Gavin’s legs over his shoulder. The sight of such a gorgeous man with his head between Gavin’s thighs made him whimper and squirm. “M-more, please.” He hated how shaky his voice was but he could feel the curve of Richard’s smiling against his ass.

“You sound so good, I love hearing you tell me what you want.” Briefly, Richard moved away and Gavin made a noise of complaint. “Ssh,” Richard soothed as he returned, holding a bottle of lube. After applying it to one hand, he lapped at Gavin’s entrance, before sliding in a finger alongside his tongue. Both moved inside of Gavin, slowly thrusting in and out.

Gasping and moaning, Gavin rolled his hips. “F-fuuuuck,” Richard’s finger sunk in deeper, pressing against his prostate. “Shit,” Gavin twitched, desperate for more stimulation. The finger withdrew, and his whine of protest turned into a gasp as Richard sunk his tongue into him.

He moved his tongue in short thrusts, causing Gavin to groan. Then two fingers joined in, and Gavin began to shake from the feeling of being filled. All he could do was take it, panting and gasping as Richard worked him open. Two fingers turned into three, scissoring apart as Richard licked a stripe up Gavin’s neglected cock.

Biting back a shout, Gavin looked his legs over Richard’s shoulder. Breathing out hard, he found himself beginning to beg. “Please, please, fuck me, please.” The world narrowed down to the feeling of Richard’s attentions and the slow build of pleasure.

“Hmm…” Feigning consideration, Richard twisted his fingers inside Gavin. “Are you sure you’re ready?” When Gavin frantically nodded, Richard smiled. “Oh, well, alright then.” He slowly withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss of apology to Gavin’s thigh as the other man tried to move after them.

Moving up onto his knees and adjusting their position, Richard reached for the lube and added a generous amount to his cock. Lining up to Gavin’s entrance, he slowly pushed inside. With the amount of prep Richard had done, he slid in easily.

“Fuck,” Gavin shuddered, almost gasping with relief. He stilled, eyes tearing up.

“Gavin?” Staying firmly seated inside, Richard paused. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He went to reach out a hand, before realizing they were both covered in lube. Wiping off the hand that hadn’t been inside Gavin, Richard cupped the other man’s cheek, using his thumb to brush away a tear.

“Sorry. No. It’s just… been a while. Since I’ve had another person inside me.” Clearing his throat, Gavin tried to look away. “It’s fine, you can move.”

Leaning forward, Richard kissed him, deep and slow. When he drew back, he smiled at Gavin. “Thank you, for letting me be with you like this.” Gavin’s erection had flagged during the interlude, and after licking his hand, Richard reached down to stroke it.  Then he slowly began to move.

“Shit,” Already halfway gone from earlier, Gavin locked his legs behind Richard and pulled him closer. “Fuck, that’s so good.” He gave a breathless groan as Richard’s dick hit his prostate, over and over, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“Are you going to come for me?” Richard asked lowly, nuzzling against Gavin’s neck. “You’re doing so well, taking my cock like you were made for it. What if I just kept you here, in my bed? Until all you know is having my cock inside you.”

Letting out another high pitch noise, Gavin clawed at Richard’s back. “Oh my god, please, harder, more—” He broke off to moan as Richard sped up his movements. It felt like being held down and claimed, safely cradled by Richard’s hands and body. The pleasure grew, climbing, until Gavin began to come.

Just as he did, Richard bit him, sending another wave of endorphins through his body. Everything went white, disappearing except for how good it felt.

When he came back down, it was to the feeling of Richard still moving inside of him. It was just on the edge of too much, sending aftershocks through his body. Gavin whimpered, unable to gather the words to speak.

“Ssh,” Richard crooned, licking at the puncture wounds. “You did so well, can you be good for me for a little longer?” Mindlessly, Gavin nodded, because yes he could do that. He wanted to be good.

As Richard continued to use him, slowly thrusting in and out, Gavin’s dick twitched and he felt himself began to peak again. “Richard—” He could barely get the other man’s name out, not even sure what he was asking for.

Easily lifting him, sitting back, Richard adjusted them so that Gavin was riding him. “Come on,” Richard encouraged, running a soothing hand up and down Gavin’s back, before reaching down to toy with Gavin’s dick. “I want to see you taking my cock.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating on chasing the feeling, Gavin started to move. He shifted restlessly, giving another bitten off moan when he found the right angle. Richard began thrusting up to meet him, making Gavin pitch forward, wrapping his arms around Richard’s shoulders. Panting and drooling against the other man’s neck, Gavin gasped and whined, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he mindlessly fucked himself down onto Richard’s cock. Vaguely, he was aware of Richard talking to him, telling him how gorgeous he was, how well he was taking it, that he was good, so good—

In a space that felt both too soon and far too long, Gavin began to come again. He shuddered and sobbed, continuing to move as the orgasm coursed through his body. As the feeling receded, Gavin realized Richard was saying something but the sounds wouldn’t arrange themselves into words. Everything went distant and soft, and he barely felt it when Richard came inside of him. He drifted, eventually stirring to the feeling of soft kisses against his neck.

“Mmm?” Blinking slowly, Gavin smiled sleepily at Richard. “Hi.”

Smiling back, Richard nuzzled at his neck. “Hello. How are you? That was quite intense." Soothingly, he ran his hands over Gavin's sides. "Do you need anything?”

Valiantly trying to focus, Gavin took stock as best he could. The sheets beneath him were different than before, and he didn’t feel as sticky as he was expecting. “Did you move us? And clean me up?”

“I did both these things, yes. I have a second bed for circumstances just like this.” Richard gave a casual shrug, as if that was entirely normal and reasonable.

“That’s…” Gavin let out of a huff of amusement. “Ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.” Richard gave another shrug, watching him patiently. It registered that he’d been asked a question. “I’m good. That was all good. Will probably need to eat, at some point, but…” He yawned.

“You should rest, then. I’ll wake you in a little bit.” Richard went to move away, but stopped when Gavin made a sluggish attempt to reach out to him. “What?”

“Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep.” Normally, Gavin would be embarrassed to ask that. To seem needy. But everything still felt soft and muted, and it was easy to say.

Richard’s smile widened. “I can do that, yes.” He lay back down, waiting patiently as Gavin rolled over on his side. Draping an arm around him, Richard pulled Gavin close and kissed the back of his neck. “Rest.”

Powerless to do anything else, Gavin slowly slipped into sleep, feeling safe and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Want me to write more in this ‘verse? Or just want to buy me a coffee? Check out my twitter account (@thegr8atuin) for more info!
> 
> ***
> 
> Original end notes:
> 
> ...There was an additional few scenes between ch1 and ch2, but I just ran out of steam and wanted to get this posted. Maybe I'll come back to them later as a drabble. We'll see.
> 
> If I had the energy, I would expand this into a longer story, show Richard and Gavin developing a romantic relationship alongside their sexual one; have Richard help Gavin through his insecurities. But I've got a ton of other projects on my plate, so this is where things will stay. For now, at least. Stay tuned to my profile if you're interested in potential further developments.
> 
> Oh, and if for any reason people want to write fic related to this, please go ahead! I'd love to see what other people do with this 'verse. Just let me know so I can read it! :D
> 
> Finally, I highly recommend Rebekah Weatherspoon's “Vampire Sorority Sisters” series (beginning with "Better Off Red") if anyone is looking for vampire lesbian erotica. It's so, so good. Warning that book two has a vaguely racist depiction of a Japanese woman, though her character is expanded upon/redeemed in book three.


End file.
